Never Do Without You
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. When the pain becomes too much they find comfort in each other.
1. Chapter 1

Premise- Morgan and Garcia. When the pain becomes too much they find comfort in each other.

**Note- **This story starts immediately following season five episode one which was titled Faceless, Nameless which aired in the United States in September of 2009. The date used in this fic reflects the fact that the story actually takes place the day after the team came back from Canada. That episode was titled To Hell and Back 2 and it aired in May. So I'm just assuming that episode and Faceless, Nameless take place in that month.

To recap, in To Hell and Back the team goes to a Canadian pig farm that has around 100 murder victim's remains. It depresses all of them and the two unsubs are killed during the episode. At the end Hotch is attacked by Foyet.

In Nameless, Faceless Reid is shot in the leg, Hotch has surgery for nine stab wounds, and Haley and Jack go into protective custody. The team started that day on only four hours off between getting home from Canada and showing up at a new crime scene.

The title of this fic comes from the song Love Will Never Do (Without You) by Janet Jackson.

**Never Do Without You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One**

**May 2009**

He had been through a week of hell.

That was his only reasonable excuse for what had gone down tonight. SSA Derek Morgan was suffering from severe physical fatigue and work related stress, not to mention worry about the health of two colleagues and having serious doubts about his career path, life path, and if he'd ever had a love he could call his own for himself.

With all of that swimming around in his head he made a very bad decision that he regretted now. As he drove home through the streets of Washington DC he thought about when he had first stepped into the club earlier that evening. He had been off his game from the start.

Instead of flirting and being charming he was almost animalistic in his hunting for a woman to take to a motel and fuck. He was running on barely no sleep and didn't have the energy to flirt that night. Didn't even have the desire. Didn't wanna work for it. He just wanted to find a woman and hit on her in a quick and dirty way.

Derek had planned to fuck away all his stress. Needed that badly.

The stuff going through his head- about that pig farm, about what was the point of working in the BAU and would his job always make it so that he couldn't have a successful relationship or happy life, about if he had wasted the last decade of his life, about why he couldn't stop wanting a woman he couldn't have, about two friends in hospital beds, a mother and her son in hiding, and a freak unsub coming for the BAU like they were his own personal playthings to slowly destroy- it was all too overwhelming.

Derek was drowning that night. When he felt that way he usually went to Penelope. But he didn't this night.

This night he went looking for a quick fuck. It wasn't his usual style. He usually stayed home when he was in this kinda mood. When he went to a bar or club he liked to be all smiles. The life of the party. A woman's secret fantasy lover that she would remember forever. He always tried to make each and every women that he got with feel special, chosen for a night, and desired.

That is the opposite of what he had just pulled on some college girl he had met. Her name barely registered with him after he had walked up to her, whispered something filthy in her ear, and thrown money on the bar to pay her tab.

Ten minutes of intense "You know you wanna leave here and fuck my brains out," talk later and they were both heading for their cars. They met at the motel, got the room and went inside.

She moved in to kiss him, looking like a little girl playing dress up in her slutty black dress, and Derek just couldn't do it. He jerked back, stuttered out a stupid sounding excuse and took off.

Never before had he done something like that. But when that woman went to kiss him he had a flash of another face in his mind. And he wanted her tonight. Needed her arms around him.

But he couldn't have Penelope. So he was gonna go home, get drunk, and pass out. God, did he need a break from work. No one better call him for another case any damn time soon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope knew she was crossing a major line with what she was doing tonight but still went ahead full force with her plan and did it anyway. There was this instinctual desire to be here doing this that bubbled inside of her too strongly to ignore. This idea had struck her somewhere between her hellish day at work and her disastrous dinner with her now ex-boyfriend.

Kevin Lynch didn't understand Penelope's love for her team.

The last week had been a walk through hell for all of the BAU and Penelope couldn't just shake that off at the drop of a hat. That's what Kevin had expected tonight. It was his birthday and he wanted attention from her. That was only fair but she couldn't accommodate him tonight. It felt like she had the world on her shoulders. She couldn't be his good time girl. Not tonight.

And then it had hit her, while sitting at the restaurant barely able to get down her salad, she didn't want to even try anymore. She didn't want to be there with Kevin. She wanted to have dinner with a different man.

More than that, she needed to see him to get her equilibrium back in check.

So Penelope broke up with Kevin on the spot and ran out of there like her feet were on fire. Less than an hour later she was feeling calmer and a little more in control of her life again. She just hoped that her best friend took this gesture she was currently trying to show him in the way it was intended.

If Derek didn't like what she was doing then she really might crack.

The stress of the last week was a little much for any person to bear. Her mind was consumed with worry for Hotch and Reid, who were both in the hospital right that moment, for Haley and Jack, who had just gone into protective custody, and for Derek, who the Reaper could have killed months before but didn't because Derek had been passed out. That wouldn't satisfy the sickness in George Foyet if he took a life without that person looking in his eyes and knowing their life was about to end. Now the Reaper was back.

It was all closing in on Penelope. All this worry and stress. But she didn't want to think about any of that anymore. She just wanted- no, she needed- to relax some this evening. And she wanted to do it with Derek.

Hopefully he would feel the same way. She knew she should send him a text but something told her this would all be better as a surprise. Hopefully she hadn't miscalculated.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek pulled his SUV into his driveway. He tensed and went on high alert when he noticed a light on in his kitchen. There was no window low enough to look inside.

Jumping out of his vehicle, he made his way along the side of the house, up the stairs and tried the handle on the back door. Finding it unlocked he eased the door opened and came through it quickly with his gun raised.

"Ah!" a woman cried in shock at his actions, her hand raising to her chest to cover her fast beating heart.

There in his kitchen, instead of an unsub, was Penelope preparing some food. Derek blinked a few times as she stared at him wide eyed.

Lowering and holstering his gun he walked closer to her. "Garcia, what are you doing here?"

In a shaking voice she said "I was making you dinner before you just about scared the life out of me."

He pulled her into a hug. "Sorry, mama."

After a moment she pulled back and looked up. "Its my fault. You gave me a key to your place for an emergency. See, the thing is, tonight is an emergency for me. I could really use a dose of my Hot Stuff."

He felt tenderness course through him. "Well, here I am."

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad that you're cooking for me?" He looked at the stove and saw simmering pork chops in some kind of sauce. "Depends on if its any good."

"Ohhh, my love, everything I've got is very, very good. So good you don't know what you're missing."

Derek chuckled. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's up? I thought that something seemed off with you when we talked on the phone earlier. Is it what happened with Hotch?"

"The boss man, Reid, Haley, Jack, everything. Its too, too much. And Kevin doesn't get that. We were out for dinner tonight and he wanted me to stop talking about the team and talk about some comic book convention in Vegas he wanted us to go to. For all I care he can take some friend of his cause this tech kitten is outtie."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Penelope concentrated on cooking some vegetables that she was grilling. "We broke up. Or I broke up with him. On his birthday. I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

"Well that's kinda harsh but if you're not into the man then its better to just let it go."

"I don't know how I feel about him. I just know that when I left him tonight at the restaurant it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I only wanted to come to one place. To see you. So I hope I am not cramping your style tonight. It looks like you had mega major plans. You sure got decked out since you were at work earlier."

During the day he had on a t-shirt and jeans but since he had gone to a club Derek had changed into black slacks and a black button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up. He had on an expensive watch he would never wearing during work hours and a silver chain.

"Yeah, I went out for a drink to chill but I cut it short. I wasn't in the mood for being around strangers." He looked around the kitchen, which was homey and smelling good because of the mix of Penelope's scent and the food. "This is actually just the speed I needed tonight. I'm glad you're here, baby girl."

She gave him a tender smile. "I thought you might be mad that I had overstepped by bounds."

"Hush with that. This is the way a man likes to come home. To a beautiful woman making good food for him. Yum. This is how I'd love to be living every night."

Penelope's cheeks got a little color in them and she smiled at that. Derek brushed a kiss on her temple and said "Give me five, baby."

He went to the bathroom, trying to wash off the stench of the club and that other chick, and then he went and put his gun in his safe before putting on some music for them to listen to as they ate. When he walked back into the kitchen he was smiling widely.

This is exactly what he had needed tonight. But he hadn't thought that he could ask her for it. Luckily his baby girl had all but read his mind.

Derek loved when things like that happened between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Do Without You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Two**

**May 2009**

Derek had been exhausted earlier in the evening. Sexually frustrated as hell. Sick of himself and his life.

It had been an hour since he came home and he was feeling fantastic. He had more than gotten his second wind for the night. Adrenaline coursed hot and heavy through his veins now.

Sitting across from Penelope at his kitchen table, they smiled and joked as they feasted on the dinner of pork chops with sweet and sour cherry sauce and grilled vegetables that she had cooked for them.

They had opened a bottle of wine and it was just about empty now. He felt warm, relaxed and good. Better than good. Better than he had in a long ass time.

Penelope was why. Beautiful, funny, cool, sweet and the most comforting person for Derek in the whole world. He had a thing for her from the start. Just a small crush at first. Fast forward six years and he had no clue what they might ever end up being to each other but he knew one thing.

His crush had never died. It would never die. This crush of his had only grown more and more massive as the days turned to months and then years. And tonight was stoking the flames of his already hot burning fire for her only higher.

Derek grinned deeply as he refilled his wine glass. "You know you're spending the night tonight, right?"

"Sug, say that again slowly so I can savor the feeling of taking in those words." Penelope closed her eyes and put a dreamy look on her face.

Derek laughed. Then he dropped his voice and really played it up for her. "You know you're staying with me all night long tonight, don't ya, darling?"

She nibbled her bottom lip and then moaned a little. That sound went straight to Derek's groan. He shifted in his seat and chuckled a little before saying "You've had too much to drink to drive."

Penelope opened her eyes. "Shoot. Count on you to be a gentleman. And here I was sure you were intent to keep me here to ravish me till sunrise."

"If I ravished you it would be till sunset two days from now. And I'd only stop then so you could get some rest before we gotta go back to work the next morning."

She threw her head back and let out a hearty sigh. "Oh, please do! That sounds like a once in a lifetime, not to be missed experience." Looking at him again her eyes held his and she said "You don't want to let me turn into the woman that got away, do you, honey?"

That was the last thing he wanted.

Penelope's eyes twinkled with lust and mischief. It was impossible to look away from her. Derek leaned across the table. His hand covered hers. "What gave you the idea I'd let you get away from me ever? Ever heard of biding your time?"

He heard her take in a hitched breath. She licked at her pink painted lips. That night she had on a long pearl necklace that was looped several times around her neck and long earrings. Derek longed to reach out and finger both pieces of jewelry, and then let his mouth follow the path his fingers first took. Sucking on her pretty earlobes, sucking on those gorgeous titties.

Yes, he would like that very much.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope would love to get up, walk around the table, push Derek's chair back a little and straddle his lap. Feel his dick come to life and get hard under her warm, aching center. Crash her mouth against his, put his hands on her ass, and set it off up in here.

She was a little tipsy, a lot lonely, and he was her favorite fantasy ever. Not to mention someone she loved, liked and respected.

But right now she wasn't having lovey dovey feelings for him. She was having fuck me hard and fast kind of thoughts about her best buddy. So terribly inappropriate.

She let her eyes dropped and leaned back in her seat. Switching the way her legs were crossed she re-settled in her seat.

Derek stood up, picked up their plates, walked to the trash and dumped what was left, then set the plates in the sink. "Sweetness, lets move to the other room."

Penelope smiled sweetly as she stood up. She was nicely buzzed from the wine but not drunk. "Do we really need a bed? I thought you were adventurous."

Derek chuckled. "One day you're gonna find out just how right on the money you really are." He reached out his hand to her. "Come on, pretty girl."

She slipped her hand into his and he lead her to his living room. They settled on the couch. All during dinner soft, soulful jazz tunes had been playing and it still filled the house.

"Thank you, Penelope, for a fantastic dinner."

"Its been too long since we've hung out, don't you think? Time is really starting to get away from us. I don't know where the days are going but they're flying by faster and faster, it seems."

"Yeah," he said, his voice a little weary.

"And the cases somehow grow more and more grim. If I never see Canada again it will be too soon for me still."

"I'm right there with you, sweetheart. That really got to me."

"I could tell."

"To top it off you had to see that unsub murdered. I hate when this job puts you through stuff."

"I can't always be protected back in my lair."

"You should be."

"I worry about you, baby. You're on the front lines. The things you see are so much worse than I have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her genuine sweetness and caring nature touched his heart.

Derek told Penelope "Just knowing that you care about me makes what I go through on this job a hell of a lot more bearable. I don't remember how I did this job before you came along. I don't remember..." Suddenly he knew he was going to kiss her. It hit him and he didn't stop to think about it. Instead he let his desire run rampant. "I don't remember anything before you."

His mouth brushed hers, gently and softly, begging for a response. Raising his hands he tenderly cupped her face. Having his lips pressed against hers set off a chain reaction of pure sexual fire shooting through his body. When she tentatively responded to his kisses, and pressed against him a little, he let out a possessive growl.

Yes, this is what he wanted.

Penelope to want him back. Penelope to kiss him back. Penelope to wrap her arms around his neck, arch her breasts against his chest, let out breathy, sexy whimpers like he had never heard her let out before. This is what he needed tonight. This is what would make the pain fade into just memories instead of holding his conscious hostage. She would fix everything. She always fixed everything.

Penelope was a miracle worker. Her kisses had him out of his head. The rest of the world was forgotten. He wanted to have this place always to go to and escape. But he only had it right now. So he couldn't let this end. He had to stay in this hazy, perfect, sensual fog with her as long as he could.

No, he did not want to stop. Pull back. Think twice. Apologize. Or send her home in a cab. He wanted to rip her clothes off and suck, lick and taste every inch of her sweet smelling, curvy, thick body. The body that he had wanted for so many damn days and night.

Too many. Tonight he would have her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Do Without You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Three **

**May 2009**

Penelope could hardly believe that Derek had kissed her. At first she was simply in shock that this was truly happening, even though she had saw it coming a moment before he moved in for their first kiss.

His silkily smooth voice had went rough as aged whiskey before he whispered "I don't remember how I did this job before you came along. I don't remember..." and then his eyes had changed. She had seen lust in his gaze before but never quite like this. Never so feral, possessive, demanding and serious. And she knew it then. She knew he would give her the kiss that she ached for.

When he spoke again his voice had turned hoarser still. "I don't remember anything before you," he told her, making her heart flutter, flop and twist in her chest in a way no other man ever had inspired.

There was only enough time to take in one hitched breath before his mouth was on hers. Surprisingly, considering the look that had been in his eye, his mouth didn't outright devour her. No, what he did was so much more seductive than just taking her as his right away. He had begged with his lips for a reaction from her. The soft brushing of his mouth over hers felt as if he could go on forever as he waited to find out what Penelope would do.

It had felt feathery soft- a whispery plea for more, a question unspoken.

Tempted by his gentle baby breath light kisses, she had answered him fast and surely. Threading her arms around his neck, she kissed back and arched her rapidly hardening nipples against his chest, moaned against his lips in relief that this kiss was happening and in lust because she needed more from him. She darted her tongue out and licked at his lips.

His fingers slid off her face and into her hair, as he slanted his lips over hers, letting out a deep growl before plunging his hot, wet tongue into her mouth. She could taste the wine they had drank on his tongue- tart and sweet at the same time. That only heightened the intensity, made her feel like she was getting drunk off his kisses, off him. Everything about him was more intoxicating than the wine they had drank earlier. He was making her more drunk than any alcohol could get her.

Getting her warmer, more out of her head, more tranquil and revved up all at once, heavy with lust. Being drunk on Derek Morgan was heaven on earth. She didn't want to sober up ever again.

Her hands held the back of his bald head and she desperately tried to press him closer. This couldn't end now. She didn't want to break away to breathe. This shouldn't ever stop. Kisses like this should last forever.

Derek Morgan's mouth should always be on hers. That's what she decided in this moment. Every moment his lips weren't on her she would die a little death from now on. Live in misery waiting for the next time his mouth plundered hers.

If there is a God above there would always be a next time to come. For thinking she could go without his kisses after tonight was just about soul crushing.

"Mmmmm, ohhhh," Penelope moaned as their lips parted just a fraction. "I like that."

XXXXXX

He smiled a little when he heard that.

Liking was good. But he wanted her to love his kisses. Love his caresses. Love his hot, sweaty, sticky naked body rubbing against hers. He wanted her to become obsessed with him. Live for his touch. Wait in desperate agony for the next moment when they could be like this again.

Walk around unable to see other men because Derek was all that was in her brain. Call out his name while he was thrusting deep into her tight heat. Mumble his name in her sleep every night as he took her over and over, till she was sore and strung out from his love, in her dreams.

His voice thick with his hot, hungry need for her he whispered "Damn woman, you give solace a whole new meaning. I needed you so bad after work today. How did you know? Do you know how damn bad I still need you?"

Not giving her a chance to answer he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her lovely, luscious body against him, smashing those pretty titties of hers right against his chest. Then his mouth was on hers again, seeking and searching for more and more as his tongue danced along hers. He needed more of his sweet baby girl. He needed everything she had to give.

He felt her starting to unbutton his shirt and his heart just about exploded in his chest. His dick had been screaming for them to fuck tonight. But his mind, drenched in love and respect for her, hadn't quite caught up that they would get past this delicious first experiment in how hot and good their kissing could be.

Just kissing her as much as he wanted to could take hours upon hours.

An image invaded his mind of her naked and splayed across his black silk sheets (that had never had another woman in them because he used hotels, his SUV, their cars, their house or apartment, or even his half remodeled houses, anything but his home for random fucks). The contrast of her pale, cream colored skin against his sheets would only remind him of the contrast of their skin tones and how hot he found that when it came to her and him. He saw himself over her, pinning her hands over her head with one of his, while his mouth feasted on her throat, then moved to suck her round, big tits while coming back over and over to suckle and nibble her lipstick smeared lips.

To drink the intoxicating taste from her mouth like a druggie finding his fix.

He could kiss her for years straight. Lord, he had years to make up for and he more than felt every year he hadn't kissed her like this in his bones, ached for the lost time and that drove him to kiss her harder now. He moaned as his fingers tightened in the strands of her long blonde hair. Deepening the kiss even more, he lashed his tongue around her mouth. Ever and always desperate for more, he had to have more of her. All of her.

This night needed to keep going till Derek slipped into a black dreamless place brought on by Penelope stripping him of every last bit of pain in his soul, and satiating every bit of desire burning up his body.

But could he ever really reach that point with her? There was no doubt he'd pass out sooner or later. He just knew he would wake up wanting more.

That he would be insatiable for her sweet tasting, smoking lava hot kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had to get her hands on his body. Too many days had passed already where she couldn't feel his muscles beneath her fingertips. Now that she was here with him kissing her like she was his salvation and the hottest lover he could ever know, she took her chance to get him out of his shirt.

With shaking fingers she fumbled her way to undoing every button, painfully slowly but she was too consumed by his kisses to go faster. Finally she had the last one undone and she slipped the shirt off him. He was still covered by a white sleeveless t-shirt though, thwarting her attempt to feel the bare flesh of his chest beneath her fingers.

Her mouth broke from his and kissed his shoulder and then his throat. Penelope pulled on the bottom of Derek's shirt, leaned back and watched as he ripped it off. His eyes burned with an explosive, primal lust the likes of which she had never seen take over a man before in all her life.

Penelope swallowed hard.

Gasping in a breath, she felt Derek getting her out of the green jacket that was over her pink dress. She shrugged it off while panting. As overheated as she was she could use to shed a few layers before she passed out from heat stroke. While he unzipped the back of her dress she lay more kisses on his shoulder and throat, her hands now free to ghost over his pecs and abs.

And did they ever feel amazing. She moaned in appreciation of his rock hard body. Her hands ran all down his chest and stomach and then around his back, her nails raking across his skin.

Derek let out a sound of pure appreciative at the feel of her dragging her nails across his back so Penelope did it again, digging her nails into him a slight bit. She nipped at his collarbone.

He slid off the top of her dress and she felt the coolness of the air conditioning breeze over her skin. Once she was exposed to the waist Derek's kisses on all the bare skin he had uncovered became absolutely wildly feverish. She held his head as he buried his face in her cleavage and kissed all over the swells of her breasts, his hands running up and down her back as he did.

Her head fell back when he licked over her bra, circling the hard nub of her nipple with his tongue.

"Oh, yes, that feels uber awesome."

He lashed at her nipple with hard strokes. The rhythm was hypnotic and she found herself rocking slightly in time with him. He brought a hand up to cup her other breast and massage it. The way he roughly twisted her nipple made her cry out with pleasure. He acted like a man possessed.

And all over her.

Could she have a better night than this? Penelope Garcia certainly didn't know how it got better than being kissed all over by Derek Morgan. This was the pinnacle of sexual satisfaction.

Moving so quick she never saw it coming, he pulled her down till she was underneath him on the leather couch, pushed up her skirt and planted his hand on her bare thigh. All of a sudden the full length of his muscled body was against her. The heavy, hard bulge in his pants pressed to her thigh.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip to stifle a deep moan. She had reached a new pinnacle and she had a feeling he was gonna keep taking her higher and higher as the night went on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Do Without You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Four**

**May 2009**

As soon as he peeled her dress down, exposing her pink bra clad ample, heavy tits to his hot, hungry eyes, Derek Morgan became a man possessed. She looked so damn good. Good enough to eat. So he dove in and licked, kissed and sucked over the swells of her breasts, letting out moans against her skin as he did.

He could feel her hardened nipples brushing against his face. Tongue darting out he flicked at one, over her bra, lashing it over and over as Penelope cried in pleasure. He massaged her other breast, going crazy at the feel of it in his grasp. His dick was getting harder and thicker, more throbbing and slick with pre-cum, by the second and pushing against his boxers and pants till he was completely aware of its insistent need to be free of its confines.

More. That's what he needed. More of sweet Penelope Garcia.

He pulled her underneath him quick and suddenly they were eye to eye, his body over hers as his knees were on either side of one of her legs, keeping his weight off her.

Forcing her arms over her hand he held them there before laying a string of kisses down one arm then moving to that neck that always tempted him so. Kissing all over, trying to find her sweet spot. For fuck's sake this was his woman and he should know everything about her body. Every place to kiss to make her whimper.

But before tonight she had been someone else's woman. And tomorrow she could be again. For right now though she was all Derek's and he was on a mission to discover all the secrets of her body. Every pleasurable zone. Every hot spot. Every uncharted territory he never was granted permission to explore before. Now it was all at his fingertips and he couldn't imagine falling asleep anytime soon because there was just so much to discover about her.

Tonight was their night and it was gonna go on and on, if Derek had a thing to say about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed as waves of pleasure cascaded down her body. Derek kissing her neck was making her whimper and whither beneath him. He had her arms pinned over her head but then he let go, sliding his hand slowly down her arm and the down her side..

She brought her arms down to wrap around his body. Running her hands all over his back she reveled in the feeling of touching him this way.

Her mind was not on tomorrow or what this would mean for their friendship. It was solely on how good it felt to be with him like this.

Derek slipped his hands beneath her, still kissing on her neck, and unlatched her bra. She lifted to accommodate him and slipped out of it, suddenly bolder than ever about her nude body. Wanting his lust filled eyes to look at her, wanting his warm hands to caress her, his hungry mouth to suckle at her breasts with hard tugs she would surely feel down to her core.

He pulled the bra off and tossed it away. His eyes locked on hers and then his mouth found hers again in a fierce, hot, opened mouthed kiss, while his hand closed around her breast. Overcome with pleasure, she found her moans getting louder and louder as she met his thrusting tongue with her own, lifting her head and trying to get just that little bit closer.

They could never be too close for her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He wanted her naked. Now. Right now. Stripped of every last piece of clothes she had on. She wore way too much clothes for his liking anyway.

Derek was deep in a tongue tangling kiss with Penelope, his passion fueled higher and hotter by her moaning and the desperate way she returned his kiss, when he slid his hand away from her beautiful coral tipped breast and grabbed hold of her pink dress. He tugged it down, as she lifted her hips, and finally had to drag his mouth off hers in order to get that damn dress free of her legs.

Crouching at the end of the couch he lifted her feet and flung off her heels. One hit a lamp. It crashed to the ground and broke, plunging the room into sudden darkness.

Penelope's throaty sexy chuckle filled the air. Derek rushed back to her lips to cover them with his, thrusting his hands into her hair, and laughing just a little along with her as their mouths joined again.

Everything about her was different than any other woman he had ever been with before. She was funnier, more down to earth, more real and had a bigger heart than anyone else he knew. Her beauty started in her shining eyes, radiating hope and trust in a world that didn't deserve her faith, and continued on to the shape of her mouth, the curve of her throat, the way she carried herself, her hips and ass swaying seductively, those shapely legs, her bountiful breasts that he could spend hours just daydreaming about. On top all having it going on physically and having a heart of gold, and tender, trusting soul, she also was a care giver. She took care of all their friends, and Derek himself most of all.

It was her always giving nature to look out for her crime fighters. She made him feel loved and needed by her for years now. He was addicted to that feeling. But like any junkie he always needed more to get the rush that just the slightest trace of her had down before. When they met just one look across the round table room could drive him wild.

Now a look was an appetizer and this, making love to her gorgeous body, was the main course. Derek could never go back to being satisfied with less than all they had tonight. In fact, he knew he would need more and more to feel steady, instead of shaky and jonesing for her touch, kiss, love.

"Penelope," he breathed out. Her name falling like a prayer from his lips. "Sweetheart." He kissed all down her throat again. His hand gripped her at the knee and caressed upwards while his mouth worked downwards. "God, baby, I want you. All of you. Give me all of you."

His fingers caressed her inner thigh and then brushed over her panties.

"Give me all of you, Penelope. Tonight you're all Derek Morgan's. Say it!" He caressed over the soaked piece of lace between her legs just as his mouth latched onto her breast. He swirled his eager tongue around her nipple, wetting her skin, as his fingers found the wetness between her legs when he pushed her panties aside.

He rubbed over the raised, engorged nub of her clit and she bucked. He circled around and around her nerve center as she whimpered and let out low moans.

Derek nibbled her nipple.

"OHHH!" Penelope cried "Yes! Baby, I'm all yours tonight!"

Her pearl necklace lay over her bare breasts and Derek found the image sexy as hell when he raised his head. Only moonlight from his big bay windows cast a swatch of light through the room now.

Taking the necklace between his teeth he made a growling noise before bringing his mouth down to her breast again, forcing the necklace over the sensitive tips of her tits.

She rasped out his neck. "Derek," and it just about drove him insane. His fingers moved faster over her wet, slick core as she lifted her hips and pushed against him frantically.

He waited and waited, a minute and then two passed, his fingers working their magic on her and finally she was crying that hoarse cry as her body tensed with her orgasm. As soon as that happened Derek jerked up and chucked out of his shoes, pants and boxers. Fumbling around for a second he managed to rip a condom out of his wallet. She took off her glasses and lay them on the coffee table and then lay back, looking deliciously sexy with her flushed skin and swollen lips.

He dragged off Penelope's drenched underwear and lifted her hand, making her caress his cock. His mind, body and soul all went into overdrive because of her touching him. Finally he was having a sexual experience that touched every part of him.

She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked his already fully hard cock. Together they led him to her body and he ran the tip of his dick up and down her.

"Fuck," he hissed "You're so wet and ready, baby girl."

"Derek, please!" That sound came from deep inside of her, so deep he could feel it in his own gut. His body was like a live wire- hot, hard and aching for her.

Getting the condom open and on was torture but soon he had relief as he eased inside of her slowly, letting her adjust to him, as he adjusted mentally to this happening. He was making love to Penelope. She felt tight, warm and slippery around his cock. And right.

She felt so damn right.

He slid in deeper. Her feet rested on his ass and her hands clutched his shoulders.

Penelope breathed out, her words full of need, "Now. Oh, God, now. Deeper, baby."

He pulled back and then thrust smoothly into her, found her mouth and kissed her as they started a rhythm. And from then on he knew nothing but bliss, lost in his body taking over and freeing his mind. This came naturally. Making love to Penelope was instinctual.

His body knew what he needed. They went slow, dragging it out, kissing and nipping at each other's shoulders and throats. Every stroke smooth and perfect. For long minutes they moved together, kissing over and over as they tried to satiate their need. The sound of their sweat slicked bodies slapping together and her body sliding against his leather couch filled the room.

She whispered how good it was and his body tightened. Whispered how hot he made her and he sped up the pace. Screamed she was getting close and he felt his body rumble, taking him right to the edge of his own release.

He didn't even recognized his own rough, hoarse, emotion packed voice when he panted out "Yes, baby, yes, that's right. Come for me, angel. Uhhhhnnnnnn. Ohhhhhh. Penelope. Penelope. Baby girl!"

Derek felt his world stop the second before he came, Penelope clenching around him, and then his cock was spewing out his cum and jerking to its release, before he collapsed down, rolling them over so she was on top of him, but he was still buried inside of her. His hands went to her ass and squeezed as he tried to catch his breath.

There was total silence, save heavy breathing from both of them, for several long minutes until Penelope cooed "I liked that."

Derek had to smile. He slapped her ass. "Don't you mean you loved that more than you have ever loved anything before in all your life? Hottest damn thing to ever happen to you?"

"Speak for yourself," she teased.

"Woman!" He found her lips and gave her a long kiss, before she settled her head against his shoulder, let out a sigh, intertwined their fingers and drifted off to sleep, Derek still inside of her.

He couldn't blame her. They were running on fumes from two hard back to back cases. Add fantastic sex to that and anyone would need a good rest. He knew he did.

Derek kissed Penelope head and fell to sleep as soon his eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Do Without You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Five**

**May 2009**

Her eyes came open because the sun was shining right on her face. It was just after dawn. Penelope dragged herself off the couch, where she had been indecently wrapped around Derek's nude body, and quietly found her clothes and glasses. She crept upstairs to the bathroom.

After she was dressed she went to his home office, found paper, jotted him a note and left it on his coffee table before slipping out the door.

Her body was sore but it was in the most delicious way.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek was flopped on his stomach when he woke up. His mouth dry as the desert. Clooney licked his hand, wanting to go out. It took a moment for Derek to register he was naked and why.

Rolling over he looked around the room for signs of Penelope. His eyes fell on a piece of paper on the coffee table.

Groaning he snatched it up and read:

_Going home to get some more sleep. Making love was awesome. Don't let this mess up our friendship. Nothing has to change if you don't want it to change. I still love and need you so don't be all weird about this. This tech kitten would love another night but I don't expect anything except that we stay friends. I need this friendship! Hope you slept well. Have a good day off and do something fun. Like me! Honestly though I will be okay if we don't make love again. Just know I do love you as much today as yesterday and I want things to stay cool. Love, a tech kitten who is sore, sore, sore but is not complaining about it._

Several times he read it, trying to read between the lines, hear what she hadn't wrote, and know what she really wanted. Her message seemed pretty clear though. The ball was in his court now.

Derek lay back and let out another groan. He was hard as fuck right then and Penelope was all the way across town now. What a hard headed woman!

He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes and relived in his mind making love with her the night before. Clooney interrupted him by nuzzling Derek's arm with his wet, dog nose.

"Okay, boy, lets go out."

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope spent the day trying to be mature about the whole thing. She had loved being with Derek but she wanted to shield her heart from longing for too much. That way if they never made love again she could accept it and move on with a smile on her face.

She hadn't wanted to be there when he woke up cause it might get awkward. Leaving gave him time to think and when they spoke or saw each other again then he could act the way he truly felt and not just out of a quick response to a heated situation.

That day she treated the idea of making love with Derek in a very "I could take it or leave it," way because that was all her heart could handle. She did not want to delve too deep into her feelings because if she admitted how deeply being with Derek affected her, how the rightness of it all touched her soul, then she was putting her heart on the line. If he didn't feel the same things would for sure get tense between them.

That's the last thing she wanted. Whatever happens in the future Penelope wanted her and Derek to remain on great terms with each other. Making love should not ruin anything. It had been a great release of emotion and tension. They both needed it. And today they both needed to be adult about the whole thing.

So that's what she was intent to do.

Penelope spent her day cleaning her apartment, wearing sweats and playing music, and also running updates on her home computers. Sometimes memories would float through her mind of the night before. She didn't try to push them away but she did try to see it as only sex. Not make it into a big love affair when she had no idea what Derek was feeling right about now.

If she had stayed at his place she might know but a part of her didn't want to find out quite yet. She wanted to stay in her bubble of being the mature, I'm fine with whatever, adult that she was pretending to be.

When her phone rang late that afternoon she ran to the kitchen to grab it off the counter and breathlessly, heart pounding fast, read the name. A huge smile came to her face when she saw it was Derek. In that moment she wasn't nervous he would say it was a mistake.

That day she had pushed down deep all those fears and covered them up with a feigned air of being indifferent to what happened next. Since she told herself she was not expecting anything from him then she wouldn't be upset if he was cool staying just buddies.

As long as he didn't push her away. She could not deny that it would break a piece of her if he did that.

She answered the phone by saying "It's the man who puts the Oh my God, yes in orgasmic."

He chuckled. "Happy to be of service."

"You very much were. How's those scratches on your back doing today?"

"I could have used someone here to put ointment on them."

"Your living room is too bright to sleep in past dawn."

"Excuses, excuses. Girl, there are shades. Next time use them or just crawl in my big bed and wait for me to come find you for a wake up call."

"So does that mean my Mr. Amazing isn't mad at his Baby Girl?"

Derek chuckled. "Oh, I'm mad. Running out on me like that. I'm seriously offended but last night was so damn good," his voice turned silkily smooth "that I will forgive you. This time. Next time you better keep your cute ass put."

She heated up and waved a hand in front of her face. "So, tell me, handsome, should I come back over tonight for this next time that you mentioned? Or is this next time more of a maybe someday sort of thing?"

"Mmmm, I would love to see you again tonight. I want to be with you again very, very much, Penelope."

"Ohhh, you do tempt me so. Did I ever tell you that every time I hear your voice over a phone line I go completely wet in an instant? Little known fact. Completely true. Spread the word."

"Woman," he rumbled "do not make me come over there and bend you over a table."

"To spank me?"

"Maybe afterwards."

"Ohh! Derek, you do know what to say to get my blood up. What time should I be at your place? I'm going to drive very carefully over there so I don't get pulled over because all I'm going to wear is a trench coat, spike heels and a smile."

"Mmmmm, stop it! You're making it so hard to concentrate right now. Its bad enough I can still hear you moaning in my head. But you keep talking like that and I will be left speechless...and Mr. Amazing will be locked, loaded and ready for action. That ain't what I'm looking to have happen till you are within arm's reach again, baby girl."

"You're very lucky that last night left me wanting more so you can get your wish of being with this tech Goddess another time. At least for tonight you will be a very lucky super hero. How about I come by around eight and we eat dinner very, very late? Like midnight. Or tomorrow morning, depending on how long it takes you to make it so I want food more than I want to suck dry your chocolate pudding pop. What do you say, baby? Sound good to you?"

"Actually I was thinking I'd swing by and pick you up to go out."

"Oh, Morgan, you know mama does not like to be exposed. Sex in public is a no no for me. You'll have to move on to fantasy number two. But I promise to make it well worth the disappointment."

"Silly girl. I wanna pick you up to take you to dinner. Not to get arrested for indecent exposure. Besides I don't like the idea of anybody having the chance to see all your beautiful Goddess curves but Derek Morgan."

"Derek Morgan can see them all he wants tonight when I come over. I wanna eat in bed, with your sexy chest as my dinner table."

He laughed. "That fantasy is a little different but I'm game. Just not tonight. Tonight there's a restaurant I wanna check out. Prentiss said there's a new Thai place in downtown DC that's awesome and I know how you love Thai, sweetheart."

"Tell me the name of it. I'll get take out on my way to your place."

"Penelope," Derek said sternly "I don't want to invite you over just to have hot sex. I want to take you out on the town first and then, and only then, will we come back here for the hottest sex of your life."

"I'm just not in the mood to go out. Sorry, baby. But I do wanna come over if you still want me to. Remember: trench coat, spike heels, pearl necklace, that perfume you love and absolutely nothing else on me when I walk through your door."

"You've just made that my newest, hottest fantasy. It even tops you on my desk in the bullpen at 3 am."

"You know that someone is always in that building and the cameras never turn off."

"Derek Morgan has no problem with the possibility of being exposed and the hot part about it is you want me so much that either do you."

"Mmmm, that does sound smoking hot. Wanna set a date to try that out?"

He laughed. "No thank you! I wanna keep my job. Not all fantasies should be acted out."

"Have you ever had a fantasy about me, you and another girl? And if so, who? And don't say anyone who is my friend cause I don't want to take my best friend off the grid but if you force my hand..."

Derek grinned. "Sweetness, I do not share you with anyone else. Not even in a fantasy. Now how about that dinner? What do you say? I know you're not in the mood for anything but ravishing me but I'm in the mood for taking my sweet lady out so can you just give me this one and I'll give you anything you want in return."

"I'd have to get dressed up and I don't feel like it."

"Its casual. You know I love you in your sexy dresses but I got a thing for that booty in a pair of jeans too. So throw some on and be ready at twenty after seven to try the hottest new Thai joint in DC."

"Some other time. Tonight I just want to ravish you repeatedly."

"Penelope...are you trying to tell me something? Like all you want from me is smoking sex and no thanks to anything else?"

"Would that be so wrong?"

"For two other people, maybe not. For us, hell yes, it would be all sorts of wrong. And I'm sorry, baby girl, I do love you and respect you and want to give you all you want but I will not be part of something like that. Not with you. So, one minute to decide, all in or nothing at all. Are we dating or was last night a one time thing that we'll both have to use for fantasy material because its not happening again? Clock is ticking...what's your answer, hard head?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Do Without You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Six**

**May 2009**

Penelope was resisting going on a date with Derek. She just wanted to go to his place for sex that night but he wasn't having that. He said she had one minute to decide.

All or nothing at all.

She tried to lighten the mood by teasing him "I bet I could get you to agree to just sex. I have my feminine wiles and curves for days. Plus I can wear you down little by little at work."

With real pain in his voice he said "You can try. Won't work though. Go for it, if you're feeling lucky."

"Derek," her voice was soft and vulnerable "I'm am not trying to hurt you, baby, or push you away."

"Twenty seconds left on the clock. I need an answer, not explanations."

"To be honest, I'm...kinda..." and then she spoke in a rush of words "scared to date you."

His voice went thick with emotion. "Why's that?"

"Because it feels too, too big. You are my closest friend, my rock, my soft place to fall, the one who makes me smile over morning coffee and rubs my shoulders late at night when we've been working too many hours. You mean the world to me. Last night felt fantastic and I was hoping we could have that again and stay cool with each other. But if we can't and we stayed only friends I would be cool with that too. As long as you treat me how you did last week. I can not lose even one bit of what we have."

"I want you to answer me something: what was last night to you?"

"Phenomenal sex and a stress relief we both needed."

"Oh yeah? Anything else?"

"It was incredibly meaningful to be with you like that. It did touch my very soul."

"That's how it was for me. So very meaningful. Penelope, you and me together was the most emotionally intimate experience of my life. I wanted what went down last night to happen for a while now. But I never thought that you'd tell me after we finally made love that I'm just good enough for fucking and not dating. Are you trying to tear my heart out or do you just not get that is what you're doing here today? You were gone when I woke up! Our first time and you sneak out on me! I tried to tell myself that didn't mean anything but what I'm hearing now is you wanna have some more smoking hot sex tonight but tomorrow who the fuck knows? Is this because of Lynch? Is that guy still higher on your list than me? Is he still taking all I want from me and leaving me scraps, huh? Cause, woman, I don't know how much freaking longer I can handle hanging on when now you make it sound like I'm hanging on for nothing at all!"

By now Penelope was crying. Her hand was sweaty as she held the phone. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. Please stop yelling at me because today I'm not strong enough to yell back. Any other day but today I'm all over the map and I can't take you attacking me. All I want to do is be in your arms again and be convinced its not the last time and I'm not losing you. You're not someone I can lose! Can't you get that?"

"Do you get that I love you?"

"Y...y...yes," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Then how can you lose me? I will never turn and walk away from you. No matter what happens. I just need to know if we can ever have more between us so I can get my life together. Get my head figured out." A painful moment and then Derek makes a very frustrated sound and Penelope heard him slam his hand against something. "Damn it. I just can't believe you're saying you don't want to be with me. I can't believe this is how its ending."

"Ending?"

"Penelope, you're my best friend and you will always be that. But I can't have sex with you again unless we're dating. I want it all with you. If I want cheap sex I can find it easily. That's not us, not for me, at least. I won't let you make us that. So speak up now. Tell me if you need time to get over Lynch. Tell me if I wait is it gonna be worth it? Or are you going back to him in a week or two? Do you see me and you ever being together for real?"

Penelope sat on her kitchen floor with her back against the fridge and her knees up to her chest. Her voice was cracking as she spoke "Do you have any idea how many times I've imagined us married? Being with you forever and for real is the ultimate uber fantasy of my life. But I'm just so scared to let myself believe that were going to date now and get serious and build a life together like that. A forever kind of love. Its so, so big and its scaring me, Derek, because if it doesn't work out then I'll be more broken then I've ever been. You are more important to me than anyone else ever. I'm not going back to Kevin. All I can think about is making love to you but I'm afraid to totally walk out onto the ledge with you."

"I will take care of you, baby girl. I'll keep you safe. I'll even be your noir hero and you know I never have called myself a hero before. But if that's what you need then that's what I'll be. I will not let you get broken. Not on my watch. This will work out, hard head. Come out onto the ledge with me...Please, Penelope, come on now...do not leave me out here all alone. I need my baby girl with me. My sunshine, my angel, my heart. You can't become Mrs. Derek Morgan if you won't even go on one date with me, girl. Do you need me to marry you today to prove I will always be your man? Is that what you want? Cause I will take you to Vegas today and show that hard head of yours that I am in this for good. But what I won't do is let you debase what we have and make it just sex. So tell me, are we gonna go to Vegas and get married by Elvis or are you, stubborn mama, giving up on everything we both want because its easier than risking it? You want me to take you to Vegas or what?"

Penelope chuckled tearfully. "Not tonight. Maybe next weekend. I'll get back to you."

He whispered sweetly "Please do that. I want to make you happy. I want to always be your man."

"I love you and I will always be yours, Derek, and I'm sorry I freaked out and put our relationship into overdrive instead of just saying yes to getting some Thai food with you. I guess I was in denial all day about how much this all means to me. I wanted to keep it at just sex so I didn't have to face my fear that you wouldn't want it to get super serious. Cause I can't date you casually. I love you too much. Maybe five years ago it could have been just some fun on Saturday nights but not now. You're my dream boat, dream come true and I was lying to myself to say it would ever be just sex."

"Woman, you just about gave me a heart attack today. Watch yourself. I know you hate it when I get hurt. So don't hurt my heart again. Never, baby girl. Put on your kid gloves cause you got Derek Morgan's heart in your hands now."

"All from hot sex?"

"No, hard head, all from six years worth of slowly falling in love with you and also the smoking hot sex. Now tell me you love me again and that you will be my woman for life cause you got me so riled up that I don't know if I'm coming or going right now."

"I love you, sugar dumpling, and Ms. Penelope Garcia will be your woman for life. And one day, but probably not next week, I will let you change my last name by adding a hyphen."

"Hyphen? Morgans do not hyphenate."

She giggled. "This one does."

"Woman!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Note-** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I've been suffering from writer's block lately (this was written a while back) so I'm not sure when I will put up a new story. I do have a lot of unfinished stuff on my computer. Hopefully the muse returns soon._

_Sara_

**Never Do Without You**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Seven**

**May 2009**

Over her cell phone, as she stood in her kitchen, Penelope begged Derek "Come pick me up for dinner. I need some sugar so bad right now."

"Mmmmm, on my way, and when I get there you better kiss me like you mean it. Kiss me like my future wife."

"I will kiss you like the tech kitten who will rock your world till you're a very old, old, old man."

"I very much look forward to that. Don't lose your faith again, please. It takes two to make this work. I can't drag you kicking and screaming into our love. Its not gonna last unless you believe in us, Penelope."

"You have made me a believer. I think I was all along but I was just afraid to admit it to myself cause then I had to face it and its huge."

"I've been there. But I'm here now. And here is where I know that we're right together. Here is where the doubts are long gone. And here is where you gotta be with me if we got any chance at all."

"I can get there, Derek. Just hold my hand and lead the way. I'm very willing to go there. That was never the issue. I just feared wanting more than you so I tried to want the bare minimum to protect myself. It might sound bad but its what I was doing and I see that now. You've opened my eyes. I apologize for stressing you out. I don't want my handsome knight all worked up or his heart hurting."

"Mmm, then you better dedicate your life to making sure my heart never hurts again. Cause it does hurt when I'm away from you."

"I'll always be just a phone call away when I can't be by your side."

"You better always answer that phone."

"Always, Hot Stuff. You know I won't stop talking to you. And I won't stop moaning for you either. Is it really bad that I want to make love to you in the worst way right now and really, really, really don't want Thai food first?"

Derek laughed. "Fine! You win! But tomorrow we have a date and you better not seduce me out of it either. I want to take my sweet lady out and show her off. I want the world to see Derek Morgan with the love of his life."

Penelope sighed dreamily. "I'm so bad for fighting with you today and making you say all this to calm me down but I can't regret it cause it all sounds so, so, so, so good."

He teased "So is this how its gonna be from now on? You're gonna start fights with me just to get me to chase after you and tell you how I love, love, love, love, love you and will do anything, anything, anything, anything for you forever, forever, forever just as long as you stay my sweet, sexy lover?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

Derek laughed. "Two can play that game but you're lucky that the kind of games I like to play are so much naughtier than mind games."

"Okay, no mind games and lots of naughty games. Look. You won an arguement. Don't get used to it."

He laughed again. "Believe me I ain't! I know I don't win arguements against Ms. Penelope Garcia. I just say 'Yes, baby girl, you're absolutely right' and 'I'm sorry, baby girl' and move along."

Penelope giggled. "That way does work best. Don't mess with the oracle!"

"Oh I'll mess with you all I want. Just wait till you see what I got in store for you tonight for being a bad girl."

"Am I finally getting spanked?"

"I'm gonna save that for a special occasion. Tonight you're getting a different sort of punishment. I'm not gonna let you have any Mr. Amazing until you come for me five times first."

"Five! Derek! Come on. I love the sound of all that pleasure but I don't wanna be in coma by the time you're reaching for a condom."

"Five too much for you? Okay then we'll make it ten. Keep talking and we can go for even more."

"Ohh, Derek, you are gonna drive me crazy...you're making me so hot right now. Why are you so far away? I need to get taught a lesson right away. Can we start this punishment the second I walk in your door?"

"We can start it right now if you want."

"Talk dirty to me, Smoking Hot Stuff."

"I got a better idea. Hold on for me, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

Penelope got off her kitchen floor, went to the sink and splashed water on her face, and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. Now her spirit was content because she knew that she had Derek's heart one hundred percent and they would have a future together.

She waited for him to come back on the line for another ten minutes. Getting bored she went to her room to look for an outfit to wear. She had just been joking about only wearing a trench coat to his place.

Finally his voice filled her ear again "Baby."

"Punish me, lover. Tell me how you're gonna make me come."

"I'd rather show you."

Knock. Knock.

Penelope's heart raced. "Derek?"

"Open up, future wifey."

She raced around her room, chucking off her sweats and t-shirt, and put on a silky robe, then she fixed her hair really quickly, sprayed on perfume and swiped on lip stick.

Knock. Knock. Derek said into his cell "You better be getting naked cause that's the only excuse I'll accept for keeping me in this hall this long."

She purred out "You are so very gorgeous but oh so very impatient, Angel Fish."

"Damn right I am. Its been too long since I kissed you last."

Shivers danced down her spine and wetness pooled between her legs at his sensual tone. Penelope went to her door and opened it.

Derek's eyes raked over her and then he had her in his arms as their mouths met in a hungry kiss. Mouths joined, they stumbled backwards into the apartment. Spinning her around he shoved closed the door and pushed Penelope against it. Her body lit with heat hot enough to be deemed an inferno in the instant when his hand massaged over her silk robe, teasing at her breast with only the softest of pressure at first.

His other hand slid down her back, over her ass and thigh, squeezing and caressing as he did, and then back up again, sneaking beneath her robe for a moment to rub her bare thigh and the small patch of curls on her mound before his hand ghosted out of her robe again to settle on her hip.

Her hands rose and caressed his stubbly cheeks. Opening her eyes again she rasped out his name "Derek," when their lips broke apart for a second but could get no more out as his mouth was on hers again, his thigh pushing between her legs and against her wet, hot sex.

Arching against him she brought her hands off his cheeks and started to caress his bald scalp, her eyes closing tightly again as she became more and more lost in her lust. Derek rubbed his thumb over her nipple roughly, making the nub harden to his touch and Penelope pushed her breast more into his hand. His mouth moved from hers and lay wet kisses all over her jaw, and then on her neck. When he started to nibble her ear she moaned in delight.

She ground herself against his jean clad leg and started to pant as her clit rubbed against the rough material and Derek's strong muscled leg.

"Touch me," she whimpered, wanting to feel his fingers circling her clit for endless minutes and slowly working her toward that glorious, shuddering release.

"You've been bad," he whispered against her ear before sucking her earlobe in his mouth.

"Ohh!" Penelope felt herself getting closer, as she humped his leg, but the peak was just out of her reach. Moving her hand down she worked on getting his belt off, desperate for him to sink into her and take her over the edge.

The belt whipped through the loops on his jeans and went flying across to floor when she threw it to the side. Then she popped open the button on his jeans. Her fingers molded against his engorged cock that was straining the fabric of his dark wash jeans. She moaned at the feel of him beneath her hand.

All the while she rode his leg, her breathing getting more and more breathy, and her mind getting frustrated because Derek damn well knew she wanted more- his fingers, his tongue, his cock on her sopping pussy- but he was intent to make her wait for it.

He licked underneath her ear over and over and then pushed her red locks aside and devoured the back of her neck. Shivers shot through her when he hit a certain spot.

"Mmmmmm." She let out a lusty, deep throated moan. He concentrated his sucking and kissing on that sweet spot while she sped up her frantic grinding against his leg.

Suddenly he picked her up, so her legs had to go around his waist to keep her off the ground, and his hand slid between their bodies, finding her drenched, wet folds and rubbing up and down them, around her clit, and finally shoving two fingers inside to send her into a screaming, thigh quaking release as he stroked her at a rapid pace.

Penelope sunk her mouth into his neck, biting lightly, as her body quivered through an orgasm and then a minute later another as Derek found her g-spot and kept stroking it.

Carrying her he took her to the coffee table, set her on it, and dropped to his knees. With one quick move he yanked the sash on her robe and it opened, exposing her flushed, aroused body to his lust filled eyes.

When he gently parted her legs, his eyes were dark with want, making her shiver again as she watched him watching her, while she struggled to catch her breath.

"Derek," she whimpered "let me touch you, baby. Come here."

"What did I tell you, bad girl? You're not talking me out of your punishment so I suggest you hush up."

Penelope licked her lips as Derek bent his head, his tongue slipping out and licking all over her inner thigh, sucking up her juices as they slid down her leg. His hands moved to her hips, jerked her body forward to the edge of the table, and then he massaged down the side of her thighs before gripping the back of each, lifting them and placing them on his shoulders.

Kissing at her stomach first he licked his tongue all around her belly button. She ached for him to move his mouth into the silkily wetness at her center but he took his time laying kisses all over her stomach until she was lifting her hips and begging for more.

"Mmm, Derek," Penelope murmured, reaching down to run her hands over his shoulders and upper back. The first feel of his tongue over her hot sex had her bucking her hips up. Her head fell back and she moaned in pleasure over the feeling of him worshiping her body.

She had been craving this all day but she knew it wouldn't have felt as amazing as it did now if she didn't know he was all in. Derek had swept the fear right out of Penelope's heart and left her filled up with only his love.

Was there a woman on earth more lucky than her to get to spend a lifetime making love to this super stone cold fox? Penelope seriously doubted there was. She knew she was the luckiest tech kitten ever born to snag Derek Morgan...and she'll spend all her days showing him just how good it was to be loved back by his baby girl.

THE END


End file.
